Operation
by metasgirl
Summary: Numbuh 362 is...dead. Now who will be the leader? Will rising tensions, overly competetive entries, and a sadistic murderer on the loose make the KND stronger or weaker?
1. The News

"AUGH! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Numbuh 86 screamed.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" Numbuh 2 yelled back.

"But…n-now what…?" Numbuh 3 sniffed, hugging Numbuh 4.

"…I dunno, Kooks." Numbuh 4 mumbled. "W'ot are we gonna do?"

"Well…shouldn't we plan the funeral?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"…I suppose…" Numbuh 86 mumbled. Today was a sad day for all of the Kids Next Door. All of them were gathered at the Moon Base for the news. Numbuh 362 had died.

"Now who is gonna be the leader?" Numbuh 4 asked, rubbing Kuki's back.

"Well…" Numbuh 86 mused. "We'll have a contest for it."

"…A contest?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"…Waaah! I miss Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 3 ran out of the room crying.

"Kooks! Wait!" Numbuh 3 chased her.

"…Well, how are we gonna have the contest?" Numbuh 2 asked sullenly.

"Come back tomorrow. We'll decide then." Numbuh 86 said.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Stupid for now. Buuuut! It'll get better! Just R&R! **


	2. Funeral

The operatives all gathered in the meeting room which was usually decorated with stuffed animals and colored lights, but today, only natural light filtered through the windows and black chairs were organized around a plastic podium. Numbuh 86 stood at the podium, Patton by her side. Her eyes were slightly red and she wore a long black dress and her red hair was tied in a bun.

"Today…we gather to mourn the loss…* sniff * of our leader, Rachel Mackenzie." Fanny started, her Irish accent weak with loss. She wobbled slightly on the podium and Patton steadied her. "The contest, to see who will be the new leader, will be a… um…" she fished a crumpled note-card out of a black clutch purse, "…scavenger hunt." She cleared her throat. "There will be teams of two…the teams are… Wally and Kuki, Abby and Hoagie, Nigel and Mathew, Patton and me, and Sonya and Lee. That is all…" she stepped off the podium. She ran down the hallway to her bedroom where there was a slam, the sounds of crying and Patton banging on the door. The operatives in the room looked uncertainly at each other.

"Well…" Kuki said, breaking the silence. She wore a short black dress and her black hair was curled in ringlets that hung around her head. Patton came in, his black tux slightly ripped and his hair messed up. He stepped on the podium.

"Um, Fanny asked me to give these to you." He handed out sheets of paper. Everybody looked at their paper. Sonya raised her hand.

"Um, when do we start?" she asked timidly. Her hair was loose around her face and a solemn black gown replaced her peppy pink clothes.

"In an hour." Patton said, disappearing down the hall again. The operatives looked at each other sullenly and walked down to their temporary rooms.

**A/N: Woah, its been a while, rite? but here i am~! Tnx to all of ya'll who subscribed to this story! I finally rote sumthing! :D L8r!**


	3. The Partners Meet

**_Kuki and Wally_**

The two operatives sat in beanbags as they looked over the list.

"Let's see…" Wally said, adjusting his black tux. "The list says…" He was interrupted by a loud sniff from Kuki. He glanced up at her to see her face hiding in her hands. He walked over to her and hugged her. She looked up at her hero who was hugging her. She sniffled again and lightly pushed him back. He sat back awkwardly and read the list.

"_A chop of hair from Sticky Beard,_

_One of Grandma Stuffum's onions,_

_Ashley's Bow,_

_A tie…" _Wally paused in the midst of the list. "Well, this is easy! We'll win in no time, Kooks!" he smiled shyly at her. She smiled back a small smile. The two discussed their list for the rest of the hour.

**_Sonya and Lee_**

Sonya ran her hand through her wavy hair and glanced at the list. Lee sullenly spun a black yo-yo. Sonya read the list and was interrupted buy a chocking sob. She looked over at Lee. Tears were running down his skin. Sonya felt worry and sadness worm its way into her heart. She ran over and hugged Lee tightly. The tears stopped soon and they hugged again then Sonya put her hair back into its pigtails. She smiled shyly at Lee as she went and sat back down.

"So, what now?" Lee asked, adjusting his hat, sniffling for the last time.

"Well…" Sonya said, and they discussed what to do for the rest of the hour.

**_Abby and Hoagie_**

Tears ran down Abby's face as she hugged her partner closely.

"It's okay…" Hoagie offered, awkwardly patting her back.

"I'm sorry…" Abby sniffled and sat back. "She just went so quickly…"

"I know…" Hoagie sighed. "One minute she's swimming in the ocean, and the next…"

"Well…Let's read that list." Abby sniffed.

"Okay."

The two partners read their list for the hour.

**_Nigel and Matthew_**

"Can I have your autograph in pink?" asked Matthew, shoving the pad in front of his partners face.

"Matthew! Rachel just died!" yelled Nigel, chucking the pad across the room. Matthew burst into tears.

"Listen…Matt…" Nigel said. "I'm sorry Rachel went…"

"I know…" sobbed Matthew; "I never got her autograph in tangerine!"

"Augh!" Screamed Nigel. "DON'T BE STUPID!"

And that's pretty much how it went for a while.

**_Fanny and Patton_**

Fanny sat on her bed, bawling her eyes out while Patton was sprawled on the floor.

"Fan?" asked Patton timidly.

"What…" sniffed Fanny.

"We should really get started." Patton said.

"I know…" she sighed.

"So…" he read the list and waited for the hour to end.

_A/N: Gah, I know. I'm sooper lazy, so I didn't spend a ton of time on this. Hooray. _


	4. Sonya and Lee The Encounter

_**A/N: Okay, here's how it's how it's gonna go for the rest of Operation. I will tell from a one groups POV in each chapter.**_

**_Sonya and Lee_**

Sonya crept around a corner of the building, Lee following closely behind her. In her hand was a piece of newspaper. _Rachel Mackenzie found in alleyway murdered! _The headline read. Apparently, she had been found in an alleyway, her face locked in a scream and a bullet in her stomache.

"Sonya?" a whisper made the blonde girl jump.

"Yes Lee?" she whispered back.

"What are we looking for?" he asked. Sonya dug a piece of paper out of her backpack.

"Uh…" she muttered. "…Let's see…we already have one of your yo-yo's." Lee spun his.

"So, let's look for Kuki's orange rainbow monkey." Sonya decided, circling the item with a pink and purple swirled marker.

"Cool." Lee agreed, spinning his yo-yo again. The pair crept down the hallways, their shoes making only a faint clomping noise on the flooring.

Sonya peeked around a corner, her hair flopping in its ponytails. She arrived at Kuki's moonbase room and looked around for the monkey. She dug through piles of green sweaters, black leggings, and green headbands. She looked under a green and orange swirled pillow. She even looked under the bed.

"I can't find it!" sighed Sonya.

"…Is that it." Asked Lee, pointing to a rainbow monkey protected by two guard themed rainbow monkeys. Sonya grinned shyly at him and went to pick up the monkey.

"I got it!" she sang, waving it in the air. Lee's eyes widened.

"Ahhh…" Lee whisper yelled.

"…What?" Sonya asked, blushing, toying with her hair.

"Uhhh…" Lee pointed behind her. Sonya slowly looked behind her. A masked person was standing behind her, an axe in their hand. Sonya screamed as the axe was brought down on her.


End file.
